s'arrêter là
by ylg
Summary: Touga prétend ouvrir un nouveau monde à Saionji. S'il ouvre son lit ça sera déjà bien. ::abusif::


**Titre :** Ça serait bête de s'arrêter là  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Kiryū Tōga x Saionji Kyōichi, Ōtori Akio  
 **Genre :** abus  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Assault Awareness April  
 **Avertissements :** mention de viol sur mineur, coercition  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** dernier arc, un élément emprunté au film  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Tōga, très tôt, trop tôt, a vu sa vision du corps humain ainsi que de la famille pervertie. Son père adoptif, en abusant de lui, a détruit toute possibilité de confiance en autrui et mis en l'air ses relations futures. Pour lui, le sexe est quelque chose qui arrive, point, et il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée d'y penser à deux fois concernant la ou le partenaire.  
Comme nombre de grands frères il se comporte envers sa jeune sœur avec un mélange de protection et de moquerie, mais en outre, il encourage les sentiments confus de sa part. Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de la toucher elle, mais ça l'amuse de penser qu'elle pourrait vouloir qu'il la touche. À côté, il collectionne les filles sans y penser, sans se soucier de leurs sentiments : ça ajoute à son prestige personnel et c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

Quand il rencontre Akio, pire encore que lui sur ce chapitre, il reconnaît là un esprit semblable et croit trouver en lui un modèle, un maître à émuler. Alors qu'il se défendait déjà bien par lui-même, il repousse les limites d'un niveau en décidant de l'imiter.  
Et il reporte sur Saionji la relation qu'il développe avec lui, se posant alors comme mentor et le prenant lui comme apprenti à modeler. Il s'était toujours moqué des grandes idées de ce garçon sur l'amitié, particulièrement celle qu'il semblait éprouver pour lui. L'amitié, en ce qui concerne Tōga, ça n'existe pas. Il n'y a que du désir charnel et les bénéfices qu'on peut tirer à utiliser autrui en matière de pouvoir, de faveurs, d'exutoire, et rien de plus. L'amour, c'est un nom faussement pudique qu'on donne au prélude au sexe, et les relations désintéressées, ça n'a aucun sens. Ça cache toujours quelque chose.

Tōga sait que Saionji veut être lui… alors il s'amuse à transformer ça et l'encourage croire qu'au fond, il le veut lui. Il offre de le libérer de ses inhibitions et profiter pleinement de la décadence. À ses dires c'est la clé d'un monde nouveau, différent, meilleur.  
C'est une faveur qu'il lui fait là, une aide qu'il lui apporte : s'il ouvrait les yeux, les bras – il ne dira pas tout de suite les jambes mais n'en pense pas moins – à toutes ces possibilités, encore floues mais  
bien réelles, sa vie en serait transformée ! Et Tōga lui-même croit presque à ce qu'il dit à ce moment-là.  
Saionji est peut-être un peu attiré par lui et cette aura formidable qu'il projette, mais ça n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il passe outre ses réticences. Akio et Tōga s'en donnent à cœur joie, sans pudeur, et laissent entendre qu'il faudrait être tristement coincé pour ne pas en profiter quand c'est si généreusement offert.

Ça commence doucement, avec l'excitation que la vitesse d'une splendide voiture de sport procure, et puis des séances photo qui en principe n'engagent à rien et amélioreront l'image qu'il a de son propre corps, et puis il envahit peu à peu son espace personnel, repousse ses limites toujours un peu plus loin. Il augmente et accélère ses avances comme si elles coulaient de source et ne lui laisse pas loisir de dire non, de dire stop.  
Ça ne le dérange pas de se faire plaisir soi-même en pleine vue, de montrer ça comme tout naturel – après tout, ne le fait-il pas lui aussi ? Quelle différence, que ça soit en cachette même si tout le monde le sait, ou que quelqu'un le voie directement ? Ensuite, il se permet de le toucher, là encore comme une évidence simple, puisqu'ils sont intimes et qu'on ne va pas s'embarrasser de détails, n'est-ce pas…

Saionji est trop interloqué pour l'arrêter, et a conscience d'être déjà allé trop loin pour faire machine arrière maintenant sans passer pour un lâche, un indécis, quelqu'un ne méritant pas de faire partie du nouveau monde et de sa révolution promise. S'il regrette ensuite d'avoir cédé, ça ne sera pas le problème de Touge, et s'il a des doutes sur le moment, il va bien falloir les écraser ; sans quoi il l'  
abandonnera, pour de bon, pour toujours.  
Ça n'est pas du chantage, voyons, ce sont juste les faits. Et ça n'arrivera pas de toute façon puisqu'il se laisse docilement faire, en se persuadant qu'il en a envie ! Brave garçon…


End file.
